Sorry about the mistakes
by EsbWhitEternity
Summary: Hinata ha sido secuestrada, a Shino y Kurenai no les importa, Kiba será el único capaz de salvarla... y hará lo que sea para lograrlo, pues ella es la persona a quien más ama... KxH


El día especial de Hinata

La persona más especial para Hinata

Era una mañana común y corriente en el pequeño pueblo escondido entre las hojas, Hinata Hyuga, una Shinobi extremadamente tímida e introvertida, se encontraba todavía dormida en su habitación, al caer los rayos del sol sobre su tierna y suave cara, ella logró despertar, iba a levantarse para darse una ducha, no sin antes haberse estirado y después haber observado un retrato que tenía sobre su mesa de noche, era una fotografía de Naruto Uzumaki, el chico al que le gustaba a Hinata, ella no sabía porqué, sería su manera de ser, pero la pequeña Hinata suspiraba o se sonrojaba cada vez que le veía a ese joven, pero ella dudaba de que algún día este chico se llegara a fijar en ella, pues siempre la ignoraba, y muy raramente le hablaba, y si le hablaba era para preguntarle algo que no había entendido o simplemente una idiotez como el porqué se sonrojaba, Hinata suspiró al estar pensando en esa duda, abrió la llave de la regadera y se metió a bañar, los baños matutinos le caían bien a Hinata, ella seguía pensando en Naruto, al salir se bañarse Hinata escucha que hay mucho alboroto fuera de su ventana, ésta estaba en un segundo piso de un departamento, ella escuchó muchos chillidos, ella estaba envuelta en una toalla y aun con el pelo mojado, de pronto Akamaru entra a su habitación por la ventana, estaba todo lleno de lodo y estaba muy agitado, parecía que estaba huyendo de algo... o alguien, después de que Akamaru manchó toda la habitación de Hinata con sus patitas sucias, una gran ráfaga de viento vuelve a entrar por la ventana y envuelve a Akamaru, era Kiba Inuzuka, un chico de la misma edad que Hinata y también estaba en el mismo equipo que ella. Hinata quedó paralizada al ver a Kiba en su habitación, Kiba todavía no notaba que Hinata estaba ahí.

--Gomenasai, espero que note haya causado mucho alboroto...--

dijo Kiba mientras recogía a Akamaru del suelo, entonces le volvió a decir, pero ahora volteando a verla.

--Jeje, lo que sucede es que Akamaru necesitaba su baño...y...--

en ese momento en el que vio a Hinata paralizada y temblorosa en una esquina de su habitación, Kiba comenzó a apenarse y a ponerse rojo

--¡¡Hi-Hinata-chan!!... ee-tto... no me fijé que eras t-tú... Gomen! Gomen!... lo lamento m-mucho... etto mejor me voy...--

le dijo agachándose varias veces para disculparse por su intromisión en su habitación, tenía rubor hasta las orejas y estaba muy nervioso, Hinata estaba a punto de reírse, cuando ve que Kiba comienza a salir por la ventana sin saltar, entonces Hinata le gritó

--¡Kiba-kun! Es un segundo piso... te vas a...--

terminó de decirle cuando escucho la gran caída de Kiba al suelo, estaba tan despistado que se le había olvidado que estaban en un segundo piso, seguía rojo y más por el ridículo que pasó frente a Hinata, Kiba salió corriendo de ahí con Akamaru en su pecho.

Al llegar a su casa, Kiba se sentía más relajado, fue a su patio trasero e intentó darle un baño de nuevo a Akamaru, Kiba estaba pensando de lo que había hecho esa mañana, había entrado a la habitación de Hinata y la vio recién salida de un baño, Kiba se sonrojó al pensar en Hinata en ese momento.

--Akamaru, ¿cuándo tendré el valor de decírselo?... desde hace tiempo que me gusta ella pero... ¿cómo responderá?... no entiendo cómo le gusta ese idiota de Naruto, pero que más da... no puedo hacer nada al respecto--

se dirigió a Akamaru mientras lo tallaba con una esponja, después de que terminó de darle su baño, Kiba se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que se supone que Kurenai les pidió que estarían para verse, al llegar se sorprendió, pues Hinata no había llegado, después de un rato legó Shino Aburame, el otro chico que pertenecía al grupo.

—Oye, ¿todavía no ha llegado Hinata-chan?—

—No, me sorprende, pues ella es la primera en llegar... —

le dijo Kiba con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

—¿no sería mejor ir a buscarla?... —

—No lo sé... tal vez simplemente sólo se retrasó... —

—No es necesario...--

dijo su sensei Kurenai desde lo alto de un árbol.

—-En la mañana vi que salía de su casa... pero... fue secuestrada... —

--¡¿Qué?!no puede ser... debemos ir a rescatarla ahora! —

dijo Kiba con mucha exaltación.

--No te preocupes Kiba-kun... ella sabe cómo defenderse...ten fe en ella--

le dijo Shino con mucha tranquilidad, pero Kiba no iba a dejar por nada del mundo que se llevaran a Hinata, trató de correr a buscarla, pero Shino trató de detenerlo, Kiba se soltó de su brazo con mucha brusquedad y enseguida fue en búsqueda de su querida Hinata, ya era de noche y todavía no encontraba ni rastro de ella, buscaba y buscaba, cada vez con más desesperación, hasta que consiguió tener un poco de su olor, estaba muy adentrado al bosque, pero de todos modos Kiba quiso encontrarla, se acercaba más y más, su olor aparentaba que estaba asustada y sudaba mucho, esto hizo que Kiba corriera más y más rápido con Akamaru a su lado, entonces la encontró, estaba amarrada con la boca tapada con una cinta y tirada en el suelo, Kiba se alegró al ver que todavía estaba sana, estaba corriendo hacia ella cuando de pronto sintió el olor de otro sujeto, alguien que no conocía, entonces el sujeto saltó junto a Hinata y con un cuchillo amenazó con matarla si Kiba se acercaba más, a Kiba se le pusieron los pelos de punta, no sabía que hacer, matarían a Hinata si él intentaba salvarla.

--¿entonces qué quieres...?, no se cuál es la razón de tu amenaza--

--No quiero nada, sólo quiero matarla a ella...--

--¿qué?¿porqué?¿qué te hizo ella para hacerle esto?--

--Muchas cosas la verdad, es una larga historia que tenemos su familia y yo, después de ella sigue el otro chico... Neji Hyuga...--

dijo aquél sujeto con una sonrisa demoníaca en su rostro.

Kiba estaba demasiado nervioso como para actuar, únicamente quería matarla, era todo lo que quería, no sabía que hacer, tardó demasiado tiempo, pues el cuchillo del hombre misterioso cortó estaba cortando el cuello de Hinata, ella simplemente estaba gimiendo y llorando por tanto dolor, el cuchillo se estaba adentrando cada vez más y más en su cuerpo, Kiba podía sentir todo ese dolor al mirar os ojos llorosos de Hinata, Kiba se quedó completamente quieto, sabía que cualquier movimiento el falso que haga llevaría a Hinata a la perdición, Kiba decidió atacarlo con su Gijyuu ninpou, en el que obtiene garras y una velocidad impresionante, pero el sujeto todavía estaba concentrado en Kiba y lo atacó con su cuchillo, cortándolo también en la pierna derecha, él estaba más nervioso que antes, sabía que debía de hacer algo, miró que en su herida también había sangre de Hinata, la tomó en un dedo y cerró su puño, ahora el cuchillo del sujeto se dirigía al estómago de Hinata, Kiba estaba desesperado, no sabía que ataque usar contra él, sabía que de todos modos lo esquivaría, el cuchillo si estaba adentrando en el estómago de Hinata, Kiba estaba atónito a tal escena, veía cómo Hinata lloraba y gritaba cuando el cuchillo atravesaba su piel con mucha lentitud, Kiba veía la sangre de Hinata correr por el suelo, cada vez más abundante, el corazón de Kiba latía cada vez más lento, observaba cómo moría Hinata, aunque Hinata tenía la boca tapada, Kiba lograba escuchar sus gritos, entonces el cuchillo del sujeto se detuvo.

--No puedo creer que no hagas nada por esta chica... parece que saldré ganando...--

en ese momento el sujeto comenzó a lamer la sangre del cuello de Hinata,

en ese momento Kiba entrecerró los dientes de furia.

--Ah, el delicioso sabor de la venganza,¿no te molesta, chico lobo? Tu chica está muriendo y parece que tienes más ganas de correr que de salvarla... me das lástima...--

y quería a tomar de la sangre de Hinata, pero esta ves del cuchillo y lo comenzó a sacar de su estómago, Hinata gritaba del dolor otra vez, era demasiado doloroso sentir como sacaba el cuchillo de la herida con lentitud, Kiba estaba tomando más fuerzas, quería matarlo, el sujeto lamió el cuchillo con lentitud

--Si no fuera por el problema me quedaría contigo, la verdad eres muy bonita, serías buena novia...--

dijo el sujeto mientras le quitaba la venda de la boa y lamía los labios de Hinata con su misma sangre, Kiba se molestó mucho, tenía una furia interior, quería ver muerto a ese tipo que se atrevió a lastimar a Hinata, no podía seguir viendo lo que le estaba haciendo entonces con enojo y rapidez hizo su Juujin Bunshin con Akamaru, en el que Akamaru se convierte en un clon de Kiba, entonces ambos atacaron por ambos lados al sujeto por sorpresa, el sujeto cayó al suelo herido e inconsciente, no estaba preparado para el ataque sorpresa de Kiba, entonces Kiba corrió sin más que perder con Hinata, la tomó entre sus brazos e intentó hacer que la sangre se detuviera.

--¡Hinata-chan!... ¡Hinata-chan! Despierta por favor!! No te vayas, por favor, te necesito aquí, fuiste la única persona que me entendió, por favor, no mueras, te amo, te necesito aquí, si te vas, no se lo que haré... te lo juro... por favor, despierta...--

Le estaba diciendo con lágrimas en los ojos y apretando su herida del estómago mientras que con la otra mano sostenía su cabeza.

Hinata estaba abriendo un poco los ojos con algo de dificultad, comenzó a llorar cuando estuvo conciente del dolor, ya había perdido mucha sangre.

--K-Kiba...-kun... no q-quie-ro..¡ah!.mo..rir--

Kiba comenzó a sonreír cuando Hinata le habló después de tal momento.

--No Hinata, no morirás, ya verás que... todo saldrá bien... te lo prometo...--

--K..Kiba...-kun... te... quiero...--

decía Hinata casi con el último aliento y con grandes lágrimas en los ojos

--Yo también te quiero Hinata--

y Kiba la besó en la boca, demostrándole cuánto la quería, Hinata llorando cerró los ojos, y con su brazo derecho tomó el cuello de Kiba, su otro brazo estaba totalmente roto.

Y ambos permanecieron completamente abrazados entre las penumbras de los árboles esperando la ayuda de alguien.

Hinata estaba abriendo los ojos, estaba algo confundida por lo que había ocurrido, estaba recostada en una cama tenía vendas en el cuello y en la cabeza, quería enderezarse, pero un gran dolor en el estómago le impidió moverse, observó que tenía un tubo por el que pasaba sangre conectado en ese lugar, Hinata no podía contener las ganas de llorar en ese momento, unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, quería secar sus lágrimas con su único brazo sano pero no lo pudo mover, intentó saber qué era lo que se lo impedía cuando miró a Kiba agarrando su mano y dormido junto a ella, estaba sentado en una silla y recargado en la cama, Hinata se sintió muy feliz en ese momento e intentó acariciar su cabello, lo comenzó a acariciar con lentitud pasando su mano por su oreja, haciéndolo una y otra vez, en ese momento Kiba despertó rápidamente y se enderezó.

--Me alegra verte de nuevo con esa sonrisa...--

le dijo él a Hinata con mucha ternura y sonriendo

--Gracias, a mí me alegra estar junto a ti de nuevo... por cierto... feliz cumpleaños...--

Le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, pero Kiba no coincidió con Hinata.

--¿mi cumpleaños?--

--Sí es el 7 de julio ¿no? Justo ayer salí tarde de mi casa por buscar el dinero necesario para comprarte esto...--

y señaló un bolsillo de su chamarra, Kiba sacó de ahí una pequeña caja decorada con un moño azul.

--Puedes abrirlo si quieres...--

al abrirlo Kiba encontró un collar de colmillos hechos de una piedra negra y el hilo era blanco, algo que representaba a la perfección su nombre.

--Después de comprarlo, me metí en un callejón sin salida y el sujeto me secuestró...--

al escuchar esto, a Kiba se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se le partió el corazón, Hinata por querer comprarle algo en su cumpleaños salió tarde y se metió en un lugar desconocido, Kiba comenzó a llorar en ese momento.

--De no ser por mí, tu no hubieras salido lastimada, todo esto fue mi culpa, lo siento mucho...tu me compraste esto y por eso saliste tarde...--

Entonces Kiba abrazó a Hinata y empezó a llorar en su pecho. Hinata lo consolaba con su brazo derecho acariciándole la cabeza.

--No digas eso... lo que más me alegra, es que de no ser por ti... yo no estaría viva, pues Shino-kun y Kurenai-sensei no fueron a ayudarme, sólo tú te preocupaste de mí...--

--Nunca en mi vida quiero perderte... te amo...--

le dijo Kiba con algunas lágrimas y ambos se besaron con mucho amor, todo lo que le quedaba a Hinata era agradecerle a Kiba de haberle salvado la vida, creer en ella y ser la única persona que le quería hasta el fin del mundo.

FIN


End file.
